A Twist of Fate
by StarGazer
Summary: Here it goes.....


A Twist of Fate

** **

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon etc…

** **

## Authors Note: This fic is not as sad as Blood on the Snow. I'm really sorry to say this but Sora is actually nice for once in my fic's (don't worry Pally Mon) that's all I've got to say really. I very tired and need to sleep but I can't because of my baby cousin, Erin. *egnatious comes in and drops an object shaped like Biyomon's beak at my feet* Good kitty ^-.o^ 

### I dedicate this to Pally Mon and her killer kitty, Kate (sisters are a pain) and Jehana, who comes back soon (I think) and lyra, (Sora's *gulp* nice)

You have to bear with me, it can get confusing! There could be lots of mistakes but hey, everyone makes them don't they…? 

** **

**Looking back through time, you know its clear that I've been blind,**

**I've been a fool.**

**To open up my heart to all that jealously, that bitterness **

**That ridicule. **

**Babylon, David Gray****.**

** **

****

******"Mimi, I'm so excited for you!" beamed Sora happily as she finished off the floral bouquet that was to grace Mimi's hands as she walked down the aisle tomorrow.Mimi gave a weak, exhausted smile. "There finished now. What do you think Mimi?"**

**Mimi left her seat at the window and walked over to Sora's masterpiece, a magnificent bunch of lilies entwined with a few red roses and grouped together in a large white silk bow.**

**"Sora, it's beautiful. Your mom sure taught you well."**

**"Thank you Mimi." Smiled Sora, giving her a friendly hug. "Look at me, I'm going to cry and you're the one getting married tomorrow!"**

**Mimi smiled at her and waved Goodbye as she left the room.**

**"Remember to be here early in the morning!" Mimi shouted after her, Sora was one of her bridesmaids. **

**Mimi walked to the window and watched Sora reverse out of the drive and disappear around the corner. While staring out her window, she watched the kids in the street play baseball. 'So young, so innocent.' She thought to herself.She glanced at her watch, it was five thirty.**

**"Not long now until I am Mrs. Mimi Ishida" she said out loud. "Mimi Ishida" she giggled to hear the sound of it. She walked over to her bed and lay down listening to all the commotion going on outside her room. Designers, workmen, gardeners all putting on the final touches for tomorrow. Above it all she could her mom shouting out orders to anyone she came across. She glanced over at the dress, a long, flowing, cream silk gown patterned with tiny pearls.**

**Suddenly she heard a tap at her window. She ran over and opened it, Matt jumped in.**

**"Matt!"**

**"Hey Mimi!"**

**"Have you ever heard of a door?"**

**"Yeah, I was ringing for ages but no one answered, they probably didn't hear over the noise."**

**"Isn't there some kind of rule about the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding or something?"**

**"That rule sucks" laughed Matt hugging her close to him and kissed her.**

**"I'm so glad you came, everything is so stressing at the minute." She smiled still hugging him.**

**"Tell me about it" replied Matt as they kissed again.**

**"Mimi, I came here to tell you something…"**

**There was a knock at the door.**

**"Can you tell me later?"**

**"Sure, I'll go now ok?" he said stepping out the window.**

**"Wait" said Mimi drawing him into a passionate kiss. "Bye"**

**She jumped over on her bed. "Come in"**

**"Mimi, I thought I heard someone in here with you." Said her mom looking around the room.**

**"No, it must have been one of the caterers mom"**

**"Okay then sweetie" smiled her mother shutting the door.**

**Mimi lay back on her bed and sighed. 'Alone again.' She thought. She closed her eyes and her mind was filled with him. No, not Matt, Tai. She thought of the last time they were together. She was kissing him goodbye. Her eyes filled with tears as he drove into the night. He had asked Mimi to go with him but She awoke from her thoughts and shook herself. 'Why am I still thinking about him' she thought. 'I haven't seen him in three years but yet every time I close my eyes he's there.'**

**Getting up from her bed she grabbed her keys, tiptoed down the hall and slipped out the front door. "Free" she whispered happily as she jumped into her car and sped off down the street. She didn't know where she was going she just went, trying to remove all thoughts of Tai from her head. **

**She didn't notice the time until she glanced quickly at her watch. It was nine o'clock so Mimi pulled into a Diner to get something to get a drink.**

**On her way in she thought she noticed someone familiar but shrugged it off. Sitting at a window seat Mimi stared out the window at happy couples taking evening strolls and sighed with envy.**

**"Could I have your order please?" The waitress interrupted Mimi.**

**"One…" she really wanted a coffee but knew she shouldn't. "glass of water please" she said pathetically.**

**"Anything else?"**

**"No thanks" Mimi smiled weakly as the waitress walked off.**

**Mimi stared out the window but got distracted by the guy behind her talking into his cell phone. She shifted around in her seat to face him and rested her head in her hands.**

**"No, YOU listen. I'm not taking this any more, I'm sorry." He paused. "It's over" He put down the phone and ran his fingers through his wild, brown hair. Realizing he was being watched he raised his head to face Mimi.**

**Immediately Mimi spun around in her seat and lowered her head. 'Oh my God, that was so rude of me…' she thought.**

**The guy from the table behind rose to his feet and walked over to her.**

**"Excuse me, Mimi?" he asked apprehensively.**

**Mimi knew that voice anywhere. "Tai!" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck.**

**"The one and only!" he laughed hugging her back.**

**"Ha, after three years you're still full of yourself" Mimi remarked.**

**"Hey watch it! So Mimi, What have you been up to these past few years?"**

**"You mean you don't know about tomorrow then?"**

**"What about it?"**

**"Oh nothing," Mimi decided to change the subject; she'd had enough of weddings. "So Tai, Why are you back here then?"**

**"Just a bit of business I had to attend to, I'm leaving tonight."**

**"Sheesh, you sound like you're in the Mafia or something, where are you going after here then?"**

**"I don't know, I'm getting away from it all."**

**"I'm just guessing but does 'it all' happen to be the girl you were on the phone to?"**

**"You know Mimi, you're not just a pretty face." Tai smiled at her and Mimi blushed.**

**"Her name's Annabel, I caught her kissing an old friend yesterday." He stopped and looked out the window into the night sky.**

**"I'm sorry Tai."**

**"Don't be, he's a jerk and she's a cheat. There perfect for each other!"**

** **

**The two friends sat talking until closing time when they left the table and headed outside.**

**"What time did you say it was Tai?"**

**"It's about half one." He replied, glancing at his watch.**

**"Tai, its such a nice night. How about a walk to clear both or heads?"**

**"Sounds great!" replied Tai happily as they walked and talked into the night.**

** **

**---- Mimi's house ----**

** **

**Mrs.Tachikawa picked up the phone. "Hello?"**

**"Hey there! Could I speak to Mimi, Mrs.Tachikawa?"**

**"Alright Matt. I'll go and get her for you." She said happily then went upstairs.**

**"Mimi darling?" Mrs.Tachikawa knocked on her daughter's door.**

**Silence.**

**"Mimi, Can I come in?"**

**Still it was silent.**

**She opened the door and looked around her. "Mimi?" she ran down to the phone.**

**"Matt, she's gone!" wailed Mrs.Tachikawa.**

**"Is her car there?" he asked desperately. **

**"No, it's gone too."**

**"Don't worry, I'll find her." he said putting down the phone, 'What if she meets him? What if he tells her first?' his head ached; yet he grabbed his keys and ran out the door.**

** **

**---- Odaiba Park ----**

** **

**"So where are you staying tonight Tai?" asked Mimi.**

**"I met Izzy earlier today and he welcomed me to stay at his, so I guess I'll crash there tonight and head off to wherever early in the morning." Tai looked at Mimi, she had listened to every word he had said tonight and was still awake. 'Wow!' he thought happy to have her with him. "Hey Mimi, enough about me, what about you?"**

**"What about me?"**

**" Yeah, what about your love-life these days?"**

**"Well…"**

**"MIMI!" a voice yelled from behind them.**

**"Matt! Why are you yelling?" asked Mimi.**

**Tai clenched his fists at the sight of Matt. Matt tried his best to ignore him.**

**"Mimi, you had us all worried sick."**

**"Well I'm here now and anyway Tai was keeping me company." Matt tried to pull her away. "Aren't you going to thank him?"**

**Matt looked up at Tai. 'Am…Thanks." He said awkwardly.**

**"No problem." Tai replied shooting Matt a dirty look.**

**"Come on Mimi, we have a busy day ahead of us." Said Matt pulling her away from Tai.**

**"Well, Good Luck Tai wherever you're going." Mimi said as she waved goodbye.**

**"Bye Mimi…" Tai watched them leave until they were out of sight then walked to his car.**

**After awhile he arrived at Izzy's house.**

**"Hey Tai" said Izzy without looking up from his laptop.**

**"Hey Izzy, why are you still up? It's three in the morning." Tai asked glumly as he sat back on the couch and flicked on the T.V.**

**"Insomnia." Izzy looked up from his laptop. "Tai, are you feeling alright?"**

**Tai turned to face Izzy. "Matt's a liar, he's cheating on Mimi with my ex."**

**Izzy slammed down his laptop. "And you didn't say anything?" **

**"Well, I guess I thought I'd let her find out. She seemed so happy…"**

**"Tai, don't you know what's happening tomorrow?" Izzy said urgently.**

**"No, but I wish someone would tell me."**

**"Mimi and Matt are getting married tomorrow."**

**Tai shot up from were he sat. "Son of a…"**

**"Tai, where are you going?" Izzy shouted as Tai ran out the door. "You can't just go around there now."**

**"Izzy, you have to trust me on this one, I love Mimi with all my heart and I can't let her throw her life away on some jerk like Matt."**

**Izzy stepped into the house. "Before you go Tai, here's some advice, when you love someone, you want what's best for them, ok?"**

**"Ok Izzy." Tai jumped into his car and sped off down the street.**

** **

**---- Mimi's house ----**

** **

**"Mimi, where were you?" cried Mrs.Tachikawa, throwing her arms around Mimi.**

**"I just went for a breath of fresh air, Mom" **

### "Matt, thank you for finding her!" thanked Mr. Tachikawa

**"No problem, well, I'll see you tomorrow Mimi." Matt winked at Mimi and headed down the garden.**

**"Come on Mimi, let's get you to bed." Matt heard Mrs.Tachikawa say to Mimi as the door shut.**

**Half way down the garden he turned around and looked at the huge house.**

**"We meet again, Matt." Said a voice from behind him.**

**"Tai. Listen…" Matt stuttered nervously.**

**"No Matt, I've heard enough crap from you and Annabel."**

**"Tai, please don't tell Mimi about Annabel, it'll break her heart."**

**Tai paused and thought of what Izzy had told him before him left. "You know Matt, before I came here I got really good advice from a true friend of mine. He told me 'When you love someone you want what's best for them' Well I want what's best for Mimi and I know it's not you anyway."**

**Matt lowered his head.**

**"You mean it Tai?" came a voice from beside them.**

**Matt and Tai looked around to find Mimi standing there her eyes where red and she had tears trickling down her face.**

**"Mimi!" Matt yelled. "How long have you been standing there?"**

**"Long enough." She answered. "This whole wedding was a sham wasn't it Matt? Annabel liked Tai, so you proposed to me to make her jealous. Didn't you?"**

**"No…yes."**

**"Mimi, how do you know all this?" Tai asked amazed.**

"I knew right from the start. But for awhile I really did think you loved me Matt."

**After a long silence Matt spoke "What happens now?"**

**Mimi turned to Tai. "Where did you say you were going Tai?"**

**"Far away from here anyway." Replied Tai. "Do you want to come this time Mimi?"**

**Last time Tai had asked her that question she had refused. She looked at Matt and then at her house, then Tai. **

**"'Nothing to lose!" smiled Mimi taking Tai's hand and running for the car. They both jumped into the car.**

**"Tai, I've been wanting to do this ever since the diner." Mimi leaned over to Tai and gave him a deep kiss.**

**Tai smiled and put his arm around her as they drove off into the sunrise.**

**Matt watched them leave. "I hope he's the best for you…"**

** **

# THE END

****

****

** **

****

****

****


End file.
